What goes on between us
by Sexii
Summary: Andie's walking home, and its pouring. Chase picks her up, and they end up going to his place. Alone. 3rd chapter is a bit more...explicit. i've warned you. Please reveiw!
1. singing in the rain

_**A/n- before I start this story, can I just say that I had ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA that someone had already started on this idea. **_

Andy stumbled on a stick and yelled out. She stuck her hands in front of her face to stop her fall. They were now covered with mud, grass, _and _water.

"Wonderful! Just wonderful!" she muttered sarcastically and flipped her wet bangs off her face. The rain was coming down hard, and since Andie was still saving up for a car she had had to walk.

The pelting drops had managed to soak her clothes completely, and she was freezing in her white tank top. It had been quite warm that morning so she hadn't bothered to bring a jacket. Nor had she bothered to wear tights under her mini skirt.

"And this is why I never wear skirts," she muttered shaking her stringy hair. She looked up angrily at the sky, and then smiled. It had been raining when they'd won the streets as well. She could still remember the sweetness of Chase's kiss. But he hadn't talked to her since then.

"Hey sunshine!" a voice called out and she whirled around.

A black four wheel drive was slowly driving behind her. Chase was leaning out, his dirty blonde hair getting wetter and wetter. Andie couldn't help but smile at his pet name for her.

"You want me to drive you home?" He asked with a hopeful look in his eyes. Andie smiled gratefully, and climbed in.

They drove in a comfortable silence, shooting each other nervous looks whilst the other wasn't looking. When the car was a few blocks from Andie's house, she started rummaging inside her bag for her keys. Sarah wasn't home until late today, and Charlie was at a friend's until she picked him up.

"Oh fuck!" she muttered not believing her luck. On the very day that Chase had finally stopped avoiding her, she had to be a complete moron and forget her keys!

"What happened?" Chase asked, his voice filled with silent laughter.

Andie glared at him.

"I forgot my keys." She replied shortly.

"Come over to my place until Sarah gets back then, my parents are out of town, and I'd prefer having you over to watching reruns of Video Hits,"

Andie thought about the offer. Being alone in a house with Chase was tempting. Too tempting. Who knew what might happen.

"I don't think I should..." she murmured.

"You've got nowhere else to go," Chase said, reporting the obvious.

"I could go to Moo—,"

"He's out with Sophie and you know it, now no excuses!" He drove straight past her house, and ignored all her protests.

"I could wait in the backyard for Sarah!"

"No,"

"I could catch a train to the city and get Sarah's keys!"

"Nope,"

"Go stay with Charlie and his friend?" She asked weakly. She was running out of excuses.

Chase laughed, "No,"

"Fine!" she replied sulkily, and turned to face the window. As much as she hated to admit it, she was excited.

_**Oooh! Watssa gunna appen?? I'm gunna warn you now, even though on my other account (which you will never know the name of) I usually write longer story's, on this one, all the chapters are gunna be short. Like this one for example.**_


	2. In the Shower

"Oh shit that's your house!" Andie yelled out in disbelief. She stared at the huge marble white building. It was more than twice as big as Sarahs.

Chase laughed dryly as he noticed her staring.

"Nope," he replied, and shifted her head a little, "that's my garage, _that's_ my house."

Andie gasped. The white building in front of her was so big; she wondered how she hadn't noticed it. There were 7 floors, and there was a bulging circle on the outside which she guessed was an elevator. The huge building looked like it had been polished millions of times, and it shone out through the rain.

Chase chuckled, "Close your mouth Andie, we are not codfish!"

That sentence sounded funny to Andie, and then it struck her.

"Oh ha ha Mr Poppins!" she replied._** A/N- my favourite line from Mary Poppins**_

Suddenly, a huge white ball soared in through the window, shattering the window of Chase's car.

Andie dodged it and it missed her narrowly, landing on the little space in between the driver and the passenger seats.

"What the hell?" Chase said angrily, "Are you Ok? It better not have been those stupid twelve year olds from across the street again!"

Andie looked at the broken window. There were shards of glass all over her, and she could see now that it was hailing.

"Chase, we betta get inside quick, before any more hailstones damage your car," she mumbled, still shaken up by the glass. He nodded, and quickly pulled into the garage.

"You Ok?" he whispered, seeing her blank, pale face. She gave him a tight smile, and nodded.

"The bathroom's the first door on the left. There should be spare towels, and I'll see if I can find some clothes for you. You should go have a warm bath, your skin is like a living refrigerator."

She laughed at his lame attempt at similes.

Following Chase's directions, she found the bathroom, and sank down into the tuba as soon as it was filled. It felt good to be warm again.

_**A/N- Ugh! I just realised how wrong that sounds!**_

Chase dug through his Mother's enormous walk in closet for some clothes for Andie.

He sighed. There was no way she'd wear anything in here.

After a while, Chase decided to go and look for some clothes in his sisters room.

Selina had left some of her clothes here when she went to England for uni, and she had a similar sense of style to Andie. In a few minutes, he found a red Cami, and a pair of black Cargo pants.

He walked back towards the bathroom.

_It'll probably take her ages in there!_ He thought, and was just about to drop the clothes on the floor, when he saw a tiny brown head peeking out.

"Just in time!" She said cheerfully, and outstretched her hand. It still had tiny droplets of water on it, and she was wrapped in only a towel. Chase felt himself blush as he handed it over.

"Thanks!"

She disappeared back inside.

_**The next chapter is gunna have a few M rated (In other words sexy and hot scenes that'll leave u tingling. Jks) scenes, but since it's the only one in the whole story (I think) I'm not gunna change the rating. Just don't say I didn't warn you. :D**_


	3. Mature content

Andie dried her hair with a towel, and headed downstairs. She had to admit, Chase definitely had style, though the top was a bit too big, and since she didn't have a spare bra or undies, she was going commando. That wasn't really much of an issue, but the fact that the Cami revealed over half her breasts disturbed her. If she leaned over, it'd be as bad as being naked.

"Hey, thanks for picking these clothes out!" she called out, and sat down next to him on the huge couch.

"No problem, they're my sister Selina's," he saw the confused look on her face and explained, "She's in England right now for Uni, she got into Oxford."

"Oh, ok." An awkward silence filled the room, and Andie fidgeted with the hem of her singlet top.

"Chase..." she began, "Are we just gunna sit here, or are we gunna do something?"

Chase grinned his trade mark smile, and slowly came towards her suggestively. He had an amused look in his eyes.

"Oh, if you wanna, we _can_ do something," Chase said and raised his eyebrows.

Andie blushed, "I didn't mean it like that..." she mumbled.

"So, whaddya wanna do?" he asked.

"Do you have some cards?" she asked, "we could always play Bullshit?"

"Just a minute,'

Chase ran to the cupboard next to the huge TV set and pulled out a pack.

"Let's play Go Fish instead," he told her decisively and started handing out the cards.

"K"

'Ooh! I know! Let's play _strip _Go Fish!" He said cheerfully, and stared at Andie's chest.

_**A/N- sorry if I made him sound like a perve, but guys do it XD**_

She crossed her arms, and shook her head.

"Nope, I'm not wearing anything underneath."

"Then you'll just have to be good then won't you?" He shot back with a cheeky smile.

"Be good? I _am_ good! I won every single game with the 410!" She replied

"Sure."

"I did!"

"Prove it then."

Andie was quiet. She knew she was good, but she didn't know how good Chase was.

"Fine."

Only two minutes later, Andie was standing with only her Cami on, trying to hide her body parts, and Chase was fully clothed.

"Do you have a...9?" Chase asked, not able to resist staring at her Vagina.

"Go fish," Andie lied.

Chase laughed.

"Andie, I know you have a 9," he said, "You asked for one before I picked up a card!"

"No I don't!" Andie lied again.

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!" Saying so, she stuffed he cards in the deck, and smiled triumphantly at Chase, "prove it!"

"You little rat!' Chase muttered, and chased her around the room.

"Man you're fast!" he groaned, and sat on the couch.

"Aww! Poor baby! Can't catch a girl?" she teased, and came and sat next to him.

"Big mistake!" he growled, and grabbed her by the waist, sending them both onto the floor, with Chase on top of Andie. They seemed to have forgotten thatone of them was half naked.

Andie stared into Chase's deep brown eyes. She felt as if she were melting away into nothingness. Her breasts were in an uncomfortable position, but she didn't care. All she cared about right now was the fact that Chase was on top of her.

In his house.

All alone.

He slowly lowered his lips to hers and kissed her. He ran his tongue in slow circles around her lips, waiting for her to open up.

She did so, and let her own tongue explore his.

She ran her hands through his soft, blonde hair, and pushed her body up, indicating that she wanted to get up.

He did so without breaking their lip lock.

They slowly stumbled toward the wall, locked in the fiery passion of the kiss. As it continued, it grew hungrier. Chase pinned Andie up against the wall, his hand resting on her waist. He slowly let it explore down further, and squeezed Andie's butt.

Andie let out a low moan of pleasure, which only seemed to encourage him more. He slid his hands up her top, and fingered her breasts.

"Let's go up to my room," he breathed into her ear, and she nodded.

He led her to the elevator, and quickly pushed her in, and stabbed at the button for the top floor.

"Card Please,' said an electronic voice. Chase groaned in impatience and quickly flashed his wallet at the tiny screen.

"We've each got out own floor, so there're security measure so we don't go into other people's rooms," he explained hastily, before starting to furiously kiss her again.

Andie stepped back, and looked at him shyly. She slipped out of her Cami, and nearly laughed when she saw Chase staring at her breasts.

He bit softly on one of her perfectly round, C cups.

She smiled softly, and bit her lip to keep from moaning.

When they got out of the lift, Chase too had all his clothes off. He kicked his trousers out of the lift, and turned back to Andie, a devious look in his eyes.

They collapsed on the huge bed, and started squirming within each other's grasps. Andie moaned in pleasure, and Chase bit her ears, and then her mouth. He trailed a line of kisses from her forehead down. He sucked softly on the little spot in between her breasts. He explored further, until he reached her vagina. Chase started madly licking it. He slowed down, and started gently sucking.

"OOH! FASTER! FASTER CHASE," Andie screamed. Chase grabbed her hips, and smashed her body up to his. He bobbed around, enjoying the power he had over her. Andie flipped them over so that she was on top. She slid down to his penis, and started sucking the tip

"Andie!" he groaned, and eagerly moved from side to side.

She smirked, and slid her body back up.

"Andie! Cummon!" Chase whined, and tried to make her go down, but she didn't budge.

She grinned, and bit his lip teasingly. At last, she relented, and went back down. She began sucking eagerly again, this time putting the whole thing in her mouth.

She got up, and sauntered towards the far wall.

Chase sprinted after her, and started massaging her breasts.

Andie shivered in pleasure, and closed her eyes, enjoying his caressing hands. She ran her hands through his locks.

He sucked on one of her nipples, causing her to widen her eyes in surprisement, and push hard on his head.

Chase softly bit her nipple, and she shivered again.

"Chase..."

He pinned her up against the wall, and pressed his body against hers.

Andie wrapped her legs around him, and he carried her once again to the bed to finish off what they had started.

_**A/N- This is the first time that I've made a love scene, and no I have not had sex, so I'm not sure how accurate or whatever this is. Don't write in your reviews that I should have rated it higher, because I already warned you. Otherwise.**_

_**PLEASE REVEIW!!**_

_**Btw—I'm not sure if that really is the only love scene, but I'm 80 sure. So I won't change the rating.**_

_**-Selina**_


	4. We didn't use a condom

_Why the hell am I naked? _Andie thought in panic, when she woke up.

Then, the actions of the previous night hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Fuck!"

She slightly turned her head to look at Chase's sleeping profile. He looked so cute even while he was sleeping. No drooling, no snoring, just soft, deep breaths and a happy smile on his lips.

She quickly slipped out of bed, and was in the lift before she realised something. She couldn't go downstairs naked! What if his parents were there!

_But your clothes are there!_

She pulled on the Cami. It felt weird to be wearing his sister's clothes, after she had just slept with him, but she didn't have much choice.

"At least it's long." She muttered. The top went up to her knees, so pants weren't exactly a _MUST_ right now. She could just go down, grab her clothes from the dryer, and run home. She took one last look at Chase, before stepping into the lift, and going down.

**CHASE"S POV**

I can't believe she just left. Without saying anything, she left. Ok, so she swore, and said it was good that the top was long. But she didn't even think of waking me.

I turned over.

_She thought you were sleeping. She was just being...nice, by not waking you._

She had stared at him for a couple of minutes. She had made sure that he was actually asleep. Did that mean she was embarrassed? Or was she...was she just pretending to like him.

"Chase get your butt over here!" a voice yelled from downstairs.

"Oh shit!" It was Blake.

_Please have let Andie go!!_ I thought hopefully, and grabbed his jeans off the floor, hastily pulling them on along with his T-shirt. I shuffled out of the lift, and looked at the pimple on Blake's forehead.

"Yeah?"

"Why are Selina's clothes on the couch?" he asked calmly. I could tell that that wasn't the only thing he was wondering about.

"I—Uhh..."

"And why the hell was Andie West half naked and wearing Selina's clothes?"

"I—,"

"AND WHAT THE HELL WAS SHE DOING IN YOUR BEDROOM ALL NIGHT??"

I looked at him, a disgusted look on my face.

"You perved?"

"No you idiot," Blake began hotly, "I could hear every bloody sound, and she came out of the lift!"

"So?" I asked sheepishly, ignoring the, 'heard' bit.

"So, mum and dad are in Boston, and there's no way that I'd ever do that with a student!!" He screamed. Blake's face was turning a nasty reddish-purple colour, and his eyes were close to popping out.

"Did I say that you did?" I challenged.

"You had sex with her, after only knowing her for two weeks."

I opened my mouth to speak, then closed it again.

"Your disgusting." He stated, and walked out.

Suddenly, a thought struck Chase.

"We didn't use a condom."

**ANDIE"S POV**

"We didn't use a condom..." she said fearfully, and looked down at herself.


	5. READ THIS OR DONT READ ANYTHING!

READ THIS!!

_**Sorry that this isn't a real chapter, but I want to get something's cleared up.**_

_**I already mentioned that I didn't know that someone had already used this idea for a story. I did **__**not**__** copy her story, because about a year ago, I was thinking of having this, (The whole raining, and going to his house thing) with a hsm fic, but decided against it, cuz I was too busy with my selective test, which I was doing in year 7 cuz I didn't pass the first time. For Americans, it's a special school for gifted/talented kids.**_

_**I have actually mentioned why they weren't together after the streets, I just didn't explain properly, for which I'm sorry. **_

_**I did not just want to write a love scene. If I did, I'd be writing a story like jamy's. Here's the link if your stupid enough.**_

_**/s/4269271/1/Sexandmybedroom**_

_**Don't tell me what you think or don't think about the scenes. I warned you in my a/n's that it was probably not accurate, and all the info I got was form other stories.**_

_**Don't tell me that it was too mature and drastic for a M rated, if you wanna see one that's too drastic, then go check out that link I gave you. At least I actually give warnings.**_

_**I've only got one thing left to say. Actually READ the A/N's, they help you with the story.**_

_**And please please please review! Although I got pretty fired up about the reviews, I wanna thank the people for actually reviewing, cuz it does make it easier on me!!**_


	6. Problems

**_I know i haven't updated for ages, like a month, and i'm really sorry for anyone who wanted me to continue, but i can't._**

**_I'm not not continueing because of the response i got, i usually don't care if people like it or not, i keep writing, but because i've got a few big stuff going on at home, and i just can't find time to do this, and all my work at the same time._**

**_I'm really really sorry, i won't delete my account or this story cuz as soon as everything blows over, i'll be back._**

**_ByeS2_**

**_Sellie_**


End file.
